Peace and Love Train Accords
Peace and Love Train |caption = Peace and Love Banner |color = Black |color2 = Orange |font = White |font2 = White |statsdate = August 05, 2010 |totalnations = 547 |totalstrength = 14 828 162 |score = 57.44 |totalnukes = 2,800 |avgstrength = 27 108.1572 |rank = 5 |members = |membertitle = P&L Engineer Alliances |members2 = |membertitle2 = P&L Steward Alliances |formermembers = The Foreign Division North Atlantic Defense Coalition United Blue Directorate Europa Christian Coalition of Countries Zenith Global United Nations |formermembertitle = Former P&L Engineer Alliances |formermembers2 = House Atreides New Auric Armada The New Guy The Corps The Federation of Rhine Democratic Open Community Carthage Nevermore The Smurf Village Roman Empire The Righteous and Powerful Society |formermembertitle2 = Former P&L Steward Alliances |defunct = yes }} The Peace and Love Train Accords was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Bloc where membership is granted as an Engineer or a Steward. Engineers are established alliances who are more accomplished in the ways of Cybernations. Steward alliances are smaller and newer alliances who are still finding their way in Cybernations. The Engineer alliances protect the Steward alliances from outside attack and provide them with advice on how to better run their alliances. History The Peace and Love Train was created as a joint project between Zenith and The Foreign Division. Because the two alliances had many protectorates between them and wanted to involve them in the bloc, the idea of a two level bloc was developed, using a similar concept employed in the Common Defense Treaty. The treaty was originally signed by Zenith and The Foreign Division as Engineers, and the Democratic Open Community (TFD protectorate), Nevermore, The Corps, The Federation of Rhine, and House Atreides (Zenith protectorates) as Stewards, and announced on August 12, 2009. Carthage later joined as a Steward on August 28, 2009. Sadly, The Corps and The Federation of Rhine later merged into WFF and TGE, respectively. The North Atlantic Defense Coalition joined the bloc as an Engineer on October 10, 2009 as the third Engineer. The Roman Empire was added to the train as a Steward on November 3, 2009. The Train lost another member when the Democratic Open Community disbanded on December 1, 2009. The United Blue Directorate joined the Train as an Engineer on February 3, 2010. Two new Stewards, The Rosey and Pink Society (TFD protectorate) and The Smurf Village joined the Train on March 24, 2010. The Document We, the undersigned alliances, in the spirit of peaceful cooperation and mutual protection do hereby agree on this Contract for Carriage. The Contract for Carriage Article One: Passengers on the Train *A. Carriage on the Train shall be open to any alliance that is interested in doing so provided that the existing passengers agree that they would make a valuable addition to the Train. *B. The passengers on the Train will be divided into two groups: engineers and stewards. #Engineers are established alliances that are able to fully support themselves in the world and seek to work together to achieve a common security. #Stewards are newer alliances that are still finding their way in the world and who need a little help to get started. #Although they are not required to, the Engineer alliances are encouraged to include their individual protectorates as Stewards of the Peace and Love Train. *C. To be added to the Train as an Engineer, an alliance must be invited by an existing Engineer. That alliance will then be invited to apply and will enter into a week long interview period. At the end of the interview period, the Engineer alliances will hold a vote and if all of the Engineers agree that the applicant would be a good addition to the Train, that alliance will be admitted. *D. To be added to the Train as a Steward, an applicant must be sponsored by an Engineer alliance. The applicant alliance will then enter a week long interview period. At the end of the interview period, the Engineers and Stewards will vote on whether the applicant would make a good Passenger on the Train. If a majority of both, voting separately, vote in favor, the applicant will be able to join the Train as a Steward. *E. If, after a time, a Steward alliance feels that it is ready to assume the role of Engineer, it may petition for promotion. If a majority of existing Engineers agree that the requesting Steward should advance, the Steward shall be promoted to Engineer. Part Two: Peace Train *A. The Engineers and Stewards of the Peace and Love Train agree to maintain a peaceful environment on the Train at all times. Therefore, no Passenger of the Train will carry out an aggressive action against another Passenger of the Train or assist an outside party in doing so. *B. To further assist in maintaining tranquility on the Train, the passengers agree to refrain from engaging in aggressive conflict against outside allies of other passengers without attempting a diplomatic solution first. The Passenger holding the treaty with the outside party in question may act as a mediator between the alliances in conflict. *C. In the event of a treaty conflict that would result in passengers fighting on different sides of a conflict, the affected passengers are encouraged to resolve said treaty conflict peacefully while leaving the spirit of the Contract for Carriage intact. If no resolution can be found to avoid passengers fighting on opposite sides of a conflict, this Contract may be used as a non-aggression pact to prevent one Passenger from attacking another. Part Three: Love Train *A. The passengers on the Train agree to be friendly and candid with each other in both public and private conversations. Honest debate and constructive criticism are encouraged between Train passengers. Additionally, the passengers agree to be supportive of each other in public statements in announcements. *B. Additionally, the passengers agree that open communication is an important part of love. Therefore, the passengers agree to share any information that could affect the security of the other passengers of the Train with the other passengers. This communication includes advance notification of any outside treaties to be signed. *C. Steward alliances agree to refrain from signing any treaties with outside alliances that involve mandatory assistance or defense. They may sign treaties providing for optional aid and defense with external alliances if a majority of the Engineers approve of the treaties. *D. Finally, the passengers agree that knowledge is the best way to promote growth. Accordingly, the passengers agree to share all of their alliance guides with the other passengers so that they all will be able to grow effectively. Part Four: War Train *A. The Engineers of the Peace and War Train believe that if one of them is attacked, they all are attacked. Therefore, they shall enter into a state of mutual defense. Additionally, the Engineers may work together to carry out an aggressive action if all of them agree that it is a pertinent action to take. Notification of aggressive action must be given at least three days before said action is to take place if the Engineer spearheading the operation seeks to act as a group action. If group action is not desired, the other Engineers must receive at least two days notice of the aggressive action. *B. The Engineers of the Peace and War Train also believe that if one of the Stewards is attacked, whether it be by a hostile alliance or simply a hostile nation, they all are attacked. In the event of an attack, the Engineers agree to use the force and diplomacy necessary to mitigate the danger and restore the damage to the attacked Steward. *C. In return for the protection offered to them by the Engineers, the Stewards of the Train agree to refrain from taking part in any aggressive action against outside alliances without the express permission of the Engineers. If all of the Engineers agree that the outside aggression is necessary, then the Steward alliance may commence the aggressive action with the assistance of the Engineers if needed. *D. In the event that an Engineer alliance or a fellow Steward alliance comes under attack, the other Steward alliances are highly encouraged but not required to come to their defense. The other passengers recognize that a smaller alliance is less able to take part in successful military action. However, if refusal to come to the assistance of other passengers becomes a problem, it may be grounds for ejection from the Train. Part Five: Staying on Track *A. To facilitate as smooth of a Train ride as possible, the passengers agree to operate out of shared station (OOC: a forum). This station will serve as the meeting place for all Train passengers and will be the place where they coordinate their activities. *B. Proposals to amend the Contract for Carriage must have the support of a majority of the Engineer and a majority of the Steward alliances, voting separately. *C. In voting, each Passenger alliance receives one vote. The vote of an Engineer alliance is not worth more than the vote of a Steward alliance. *D. Each Passenger alliance may send two delegates to assist in conducting the Peace and Love Train. Part Six: Derailment *A. A Passenger may be removed from the Peace and Love Train if a majority of the Engineers and Stewards, voting separately, agree to remove them. Among the acceptable reasons to remove an alliance are breach of this Contract, inactivity, and a failure to assist the other passengers in times of war. *B. A Passenger may leave the Train at any time provided that they give one week notice beforehand. At the time of notification, a one week period of non aggression will take effect. Once this period expires, no such rules apply. Signatories Engineers The Foreign Division *Speaker LetsHunt *Senator Phil *Senator Iggy *Senator Illius Vander *Senator Barkeaters *Minister of Foreign Affairs GearHead *Minister of Immigration PlatinumViper *Minister of Economic Affairs Lusitan *Minister of Security Parasite North Atlantic Defense Coalition *TankKiller, Secretary General *Lord Damien, Foreign Affairs Minister *DaSupe, Military Operations Commander *Emperor Of Babanga, Internal Affairs Minister *Bosox Nation, Financial Minister *Veniciana, Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister *Legend, Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister United Blue Directorate *JimbobsonofGod, Director *Russell07, Director *Slybomber, Director Europa *Minister of Silly Walks—Grand Ayatollah *Kongo Jack (Deebo) -- Mint Ayatollah *Ernesto Che Guevara (Chax) -- Strawberry Ayatollah *Vielwerth—Vanilla Ayatollah Global United Nations *Internal Triumvir - Cesar Julian *External Triumvir - Zenergy *Executive Triumvir - Chocolate Cookies Stewards House Atreides *Duke Mindwerkz *Mentat Vanadrin Failing *Swordmaster Shortstar *Spicemaster cpl Roman Empire *Emperor, Folger Soldier *Magister Equitem, MrNiice *Pro Consul, Easton *Praetor of Internal Affairs, Carpatus *Praetor of Foreign Affairs, Kulomascovia :The Roman Empire withdraws from the Peace and Love Train on August 8, 2010. The Righteous AND Powerful Society *Little Rena, Grand Princess *Timmooo, Minister of Peace *Blind Wanderer, Minister of Flower Distribution *Sousen Ichimonii, Minister of Fashion The New Guy *Confusion - Executive Agent *Cosmo777 - Special Agent *Waffles - Agent of Foreign Affairs *Deadman - Agent of Defense *Squid33 - Agent of Economics New Auric Armada *Chief Executives: Sasuke, Lirrer *Director of Internal Affairs: Atlas Wing The Smurf Village * Britishdude, Papa Smurf * Arrith, Harmony Smurf * Caleb Ryals, Greedy Smurf Image Gallery Plflag.png P&L conductor.png P&L animated banner.gif P&Ltrainthing.jpg P&Lsplashcopy.jpg Zenith P&L Sig.png Nevermore P&L Sig.png Category:Zenith Category:The Foreign Division Category:Treaties Category:North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:Protectorate blocs Category:Democratic Open Community Category:House atreides Category:Nevermore Category:Peace and Love Train Category:Defunct Treaties